The Journey Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is living in France and has AI done and is inseminated with the wrong semen and he wants the babies that Robin gets pregnant with. She needs help to keep him from taking her babies and killing her. Who will she turn to? Will Jason and Sonny help her? Read and find out. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

`THE JOURNEY HOME

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2003 before the wedding of Courtney and Jason

CHAPTER ONE

A five month pregnant Robin had just received the call that her whereabouts were known by him. She had to run again. She was tired of going from place to place, especially in her condition. She needed help but the only people that she knew who could help her hated her.

Sonny and Jason had tossed her out of their lives like she was garbage. Now she had no choice but to go to them for help, hoping they would help save her life and her unborn babies' lives. Her delivery date was getting closer and she only had about three months to go. She couldn't run anymore, she was going home.

She knew her uncle and her mother would take care of the babies if something was to happen to her. They would raise them right. Robin gathered her stuff together, which wasn't much and headed out. She knew she didn't have much time so she hurried and left within ten minutes of receiving the call. She took a cab to the airport and got into a disguise that she had hidden there in a locker so she could run if she had to.

Robin boarded a plane to New York City and then she would fly to Port Charles from there. She sat on the plane anxiously waiting for takeoff. She was waiting for the door to close, hoping she wouldn't be found by his men. She knew that no matter what disguise she used she couldn't hide her belly. She kept wishing that the door would close and the plane would take off. Finally the last passenger boarded the plane and they shut the door. Robin breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't found her and soon she would be in the air and they wouldn't be able to get to her. The plane took off down the runway and soon they were in the air. She was safe so far. They didn't know her whereabouts and hopefully they wouldn't. She took a nap knowing she was safe on the plane, it was the getting off and onto one bound for Port Charles that she knew she would have the problem if there was one. Too soon for Robin she arrived in New York City. Soon she would know if she was safe or if she would be dragged back to France or more likely to Italy. The plane landed and soon the doors open and she walks down the steps and before anyone can find her, she boards the plane for Port Charles, soon she is in the air again this time headed for home. The plane gets in the air without any trouble and soon she is landing at the Port Charles airport. She takes a cab to Harbor View Towers and she gets in the elevator and takes it up to the top floor where the penthouses were . She steps out of the elevator and asks to see Sonny and the guards who were there asks who she was and she says Stone Cates Widow. They look at her and she says just ask him if he will see me. The guard knocks on the door to penthouse 4 and the guard tells Sonny what she said and he steps out into the hall and sees Robin for the first time since 2000 he goes up to her and surprises her with a hug. Sonny pulls back and feels her stomach and realizes that she is pregnant. "Oh my god, you're pregnant. Are you okay sweetheart?"

"No, Sonny, I'm not I'm in a lot of trouble and I just got tired of running from place to place and came here to ask for help." Robin is almost crying, she feels like crying after he hugs her, she realizes he may help her.

"Okay, we will take care of whatever or whoever is after you. Let's go into Jason's and talk. Jason isn't home right now he is off doing some business stuff for me." He knew she wouldn't ask any questions.

"Okay."

Sonny takes a key chain out of his pocket and inserts a key into the lock and opens Jason's door and Sonny leads Robin into his place. He shuts the door and has her take a seat and he sits down in front of her and asks her, "What is going on? What kind of trouble are you in that has you running from place to place?"

Just then the door opens and Jason walks in and sees Sonny holding a blonde's hand not realizing that it is Robin and asked Sonny "What do you think you are doing? Are you cheating on Carly again?"

Robin starts to laugh and so does Sonny. Jason recognizes Robin's laughter and asks, "Robin?"

"Yes, Jason." She doesn't know what to say to him.

"Sweetheart, back to your problem, who is after you?"

"I went in to have AI done and instead of my donor's sperm being used they inserted me with Antonio Bravado's sperm and I became pregnant and he found out about it somehow and has been after me ever since. I have been running for months. Antonio Bravado wants to lock me in a basement and then when the babies are born, they will take them from me and they will kill me. I have no protection against the Italian mob, he may not be real high up, but he is high enough up that he can and will do this if given half a chance. I am scared, I don't want to die. I don't want Antonio Bravado raising my twins."

"Twins? That's great Robin and we won't let him hurt you or take your twins. You will be protected by the Corinthos-Morgan organization."

"How, Sonny? As far as the protection we would have to make sure everyone knew she was under our protection, but I have an idea on how to do that." Jason said.

"How?" Robin asked.

"Sweetheart, we tossed you aside and made it plain that you weren't family anymore, so we need to make sure everyone knows it and to do that, you and Jason need to get married to show you are under our protection."

"Marry Jason?" Robin said, shocked.

"Yes, we would have to get married. It will be okay though Robin. I will help you in any way I can, I promise you that. I won't let him take your babies or kill you. I will protect you." Jason said.

Robin knew he spoke the truth, he wouldn't let anything happen to her babies or to her, but to marry him. He tossed her out of his life because she did something he didn't like and besides that they would have to stay married, did he think of that. "Jason, I appreciate that, but I want to know some things first. First off, what role will I play in your life, will I even be a priority to you? What about Courtney? Brenda tells me that you are serious about her, and that she thinks you'll marry her. I can't marry you if you intend to keep seeing Courtney. I was the laughing stock of this town when we were together last time and everyone believed that Michael was yours and that you cheated on me with Carly they whispered behind my back and stuff like this and I will not be the laughing stock again. So if you intend to see Courtney I can't marry you, I realize this marriage will be forever because if it isn't then Antonio Bravado can and will take my babies and kill me because I would not still be under your protection if there was a divorce, so are you still willing to marry me? I know I'm asking quite a bit first that I and my children are priority number one and no Courtney or anyone else just me. Am I enough for you now or do you still want to cheat on me again to get what you need?"

"Robin, you were always enough, but I was young, way too young and I thought I had to do it on my own and I was arrogant and you paid the price, but I am older now and I know a lot more now than I did then and you and your babies will be priority number one and as for Courtney I will not see her in a romantic sense, but she is Sonny's sister and we will run into each other now and again but I will not seek her out or any other female you will be my wife and I will honor our vows. I swear to you I will not cheat on you or put you last ever again."

"Alright Jason I will marry you." Sonny and Jason breathe a sigh of relief that she would marry Jason and her and her babies would be safe. Sonny would soon make it clear to Antonio Bravado that to come after Jason's wife would be a mistake, but first Jason and Robin needed to get married and they soon would.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE JOURNEY HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2003 before the wedding of Courtney and Jason

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"Alright Jason I will marry you."

Sonny and Jason breathe a sigh of relief that she would marry Jason and her and her babies would be safe. Sonny would soon make it clear to Antonio Bravado that to come after Jason's wife would be a mistake, but first Jason and Robin needed to get married and they soon would.

"We need this marriage to take place immediately. We need to get the plane ready and leave for Las Vegas as soon as possible."

"No, I don't want Elvis or Aliens marrying Robin and I, she deserves better." Jason objects.

"No, I don't want that for Robin either, so we will find a chapel with a preacher not an Elvis impersonator preacher. We need to do this today, though so we can send word to Antonio Bravado that Robin is now protected by the Corinthos-Morgan organization. That message needs to be sent out to him immediately so therefore you need to get married now not later, so I'm going to call the pilot and tell him we are leaving for Las Vegas. Robin, do you mind if I tag along? I would like to see you two get married."

"That's fine with me."

"Okay, let's go. Call the pilot on the way down Sonny, let's go. The sooner we get out of here the better." Jason said.

"What about Carly?" Sonny asked, knowing his wife is going to hate this. She hated Robin and will hate the fact that Jason is marrying her.

"We'll tell her after Robin and I get married." Jason said thinking, about Carly's reaction to the news.

"Let's get out of here before she comes barging in here. I don't want to deal with her right now." Robin said and so Jason, Sonny and Robin head for the door and Sonny looks out and doesn't see Carly or Courtney who was at his penthouse with Carly so he motions for Robin and Jason to come out when the elevator gets to the penthouse floor, they get on the elevator and heads down to the garage with Sonny on the phone talking to the pilot.

They get in the limo and head toward the airstrip where Sonny's plane is. They arrive at the airstrip and the pilot who just got there himself starts doing his safety check and soon they are in the air, headed for Vegas.

Once in the air Jason remembers something important, "Robin, do you have your protocol with you?"

"Yes, Jason, I have it. It's about the only thing I have with me that and a few necessities that would fit in this bag, luckily I have a big purse. My records for my pregnancy is also in here. Whenever I went to the doctor over these last few months I always took a copy of my record with me. I plan on seeing Alan as soon as I can. I will call him tomorrow and make an appointment."

"I'd like to go with you to your appointment." Jason said.

"I would like that. Thank you so much Jason for doing this. You saved my life and my children's lives and I will forever be grateful, especially considering our past. I didn't think you two would be willing to help me after what happened between us. I knew I had no choice but to come to you and ask for help, I just wasn't sure if either of you would even see me let alone help me." Robin said near tears, "I knew if you two didn't help me I would be killed and Antonio Bravado would take my babies'."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry you ever had to wonder if we would help. I realized a long time ago that I was wrong to take sides. You never did, but you were out of this dangerous life and I didn't want to drag you back in. You are and always have been family, you are my little sister always."

"Thank you, Sonny." She looks at Jason and says, "Jason, I'm sorry I went behind your back and told AJ. I should have come to you first but when Carly told me you were her puppet and Michael the string and if you didn't do what she wanted she was going to AJ, I couldn't let her do that to you. I was trying to protect you from her when I told AJ the truth about Michael's paternity. I always thought AJ deserved to know but when she said that, she pushed me over the edge. I am sorry I hurt you, but I thought all along that AJ deserved to know Michael was his son. I'm just sorry about how I did it. You didn't deserve to be blind sighted the way you were and for that I am sorry." Robin said and Jason takes his hand and wipes her tears.

"I'm sorry too, I should never have said what I did to you that night on the bridge, our bridge. I was angry and hurt and after you left I regretted what I said to you, I was just so angry and hurt and thought I was going to lose Michael and I had already lost you so I lashed out at you. I'm sorry you didn't know I would help you when you got in trouble months ago but I am glad you are here now and Sonny and I can help you. I am still hurt and angry about how you went about telling AJ you should have come to me but you didn't and that hurt. I didn't know that Carly had said something to you to push you over the edge and I should have listened to you and I didn't for that I am sorry. All I could think of was I was going to lose Michael and you were responsible for it so like I said I lashed out. I'm sorry."

"Jason, if you are willing I would like to put the past behind us and start new. Us getting to know each other as we are now. I've changed in the last four years. You probably have too. I know it won't be easy to forget the past and move on, but do you think that we could do that. Start anew?"

"I think that is a good idea after all we will be married and raising your babies' together. I have a question, what name will you be putting on the birth certificate as father?"

"I would like you to claim them. If you don't mind me putting you down as father. I don't want anyone to know about Antonio Bravado except for family. He is not their father as far as I am concerned. I was supposed to get a donor's sperm instead of his so as far as father I would like to put you down and them to have the Morgan last name if that is alright with you." Robin said, anxious about his reaction to what she suggested.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE JOURNEY HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2003 before the wedding of Courtney and Jason

CHAPTER THREE

Previously

"I would like you to claim them. If you don't mind me putting you down as father. I don't want anyone to know about Antonio Bravado except for family. He is not their father as far as I am concerned. I was supposed to get a donor's sperm instead of his so as far as father I would like to put you down and them to have the Morgan last name if that is alright with you." Robin said, anxious about his reaction to what she suggested.

Jason thinks about it for a minute and he replies, "I think that is a good idea. I would be honored for your children to have my last name and my name as father on the birth certificate. I will treat them as if they are my own because they will be, I will love your children and promise to keep them safe. They will have to have guards as you will also have to have guards." Jason said, looking at her beautiful face, it had been four years since he last saw her and she had grown into an amazingly beautiful woman that he knew she would be.

"I know that, Jason and I accept it, I know you will keep me and the babies' safe. I know we will have to have guards and I can and will accept that. I know what life in the mob entails, I haven't forgotten what it's like to be with you." Robin tells Jason knowing that he needed to know that she would be okay with the safety measures that had to be taken to keep all of them safe.

"Good, you used to hate the guards and probably still do but they are a necessity. I know you know what this life is like the danger that is around us all the time and I know you can handle this life because you have before. I just wanted to remind you what it's like." Jason said and continued, "I need you to know that I can't ever get out of the organization now, I know too much now. I buried myself in the organization after you left and I need you to know that there is no way out for me. I need to make sure you know this."

"I know and I accept that. I don't want to change you Jason. I want to know the man you are not who you are for the organization, but who you are inside. That's the person I want to know the inside person not what you show other people but who you are now. You always said I don't have to be brave, strong Robin that I can just be me with you and that is what I want to just for you to be you. Can you do that? Can you trust me after what I did?"

"I will have to learn to trust you again as you will have to learn to trust me and we can work on getting to know each other and leaning to trust each other again. It won't always be easy but if we work on it we can and will have a good marriage, a long marriage. I should have already asked this but how is your HIV doing?"

"It is still undetectable and my T-Cells are great, no worries."

"What about the babies'?"

"The chances of them contracting the virus is about two percent as long as I have a C-Section, which is what I am going to do. I have been eating healthy, exercising, and getting as much sleep as I can but with what has been going on having a stress free pregnancy has been difficult to say the least."

"Now you let Sonny and I handle things and you try not to worry, we will take care of the situation with Antonio Bravado. You will be safe from him."

"That's right Sweetheart, no one will hurt you or your babies'. Jason and I will handle Antonio Bravado, you need not worry he won't get you or your babies' that is a promise, and I will keep this promise to you no matter what." Sonny said.

"Thank you both, you are and always will be family. My family." Robin said choked up.

Jason takes her in his arms and she feels the same as she always did just with bigger boobs. He wonders if they are going to be having sex. He remembers what it is like to make love to her and wants to do that again. He leans over and whispers in her ear so Sonny can't hear him that only she can "Robin, are we going to be having sex?"

Robin looks at Jason and smiles and told him in his ear, "I sure hope so my hormones have been driving me crazy."

Jason laughs at that and tells her, "I will be happy to help you with that." He whispers in her ear, which makes her start laughing also.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sonny wants to know.

"Oh, we were just discussing rather we would be having sex or not." Robin said shocking the both of them especially when she doesn't blush and she would have four years ago. She was right she had changed. What all did change about her?

Jason looked forward to finding out what all had changed about her. She was still Robin, he knew but he had a feeling he was in for many surprises about her.

"Robin, I have a question, you wanted to be a doctor, have you finished school yet?" Sonny asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I finished, I worked at Paris General in fact. I am a neuro pathologist, I have made up a protocol that helps people with brain injury and I am a consultant in brain injury surgeries. I am going to go see Alan and see if General Hospital will hire me. I have been given several offers from different hospitals around the world because of the protocol that I designed. My protocol brings in grants to the hospital I work at so I don't really see a problem with getting hired at GH. I would be bringing my protocols with me since they belong to me, not the hospital, where I go they go. In fact I had just started working on a new protocol when this all happened with Antonio Bravado. I think with what I will be bringing with me to GH that I will be hired, I sure hope so. We will have to see."

"That is great Robin. I am sure Alan will hire you. I am so proud of you, you got your dream of being a doctor, and I knew you would." Jason said.

"Sweetheart, congratulations. I also am proud of you. You got your dream and I only wish I had been there." Sonny tells the woman he still thinks of as a sister. He knew it was going to take time to build the trust between Robin and him back to what it was. He knew he had made a mistake when he took sides but her betrayal of Jason reminded him of Brenda wearing the wire and by the time he realized he was in the wrong to take sides it was too late she was out of his dangerous life and he decided to keep her out of that life, maybe he was wrong to do that but at the time it seemed the right thing to do.

"Thank you both." Robin said not knowing what else to say.

"Do you like being a doctor?" Jason asked.

"For the most part, yes. The paperwork I could do without but it's a necessity in medicine anymore. I enjoy working with patients that are on my protocol and giving them a chance to heal without surgery."

"I knew you would become a doctor and I bet you are amazing at it." Jason said.

Just then the pilot tells them that they would be landing in Vegas in ten minutes and to get their seatbelts on. They land and Jason helps Robin get up and helps her down the steps of the plane. A limo is waiting for them, before they got on the plane to fly to Vegas Sonny had arranged for a bulletproof limo to pick them up. A second limo was there for the bodyguards.

Robin asks them "Can we stop by a mall or something? I would like to get a nice dress to get married in instead of these jeans and tank top."

"What a good idea let's find a mall and that way we can get rings also for you two and something besides a leather jacket, t shirt and jeans for Jason. This is your wedding and you need to look nice for it." Sonny tells the driver to head to a mall that has a jewelry store and bridal shop in it and so they head to the mall to buy clothes and rings.

Their bodyguards following them except Francis who was in the passenger's seat up front. They head to the mall and with the bodyguards with them they head to the jewelry store first. It's a Miller Howards which is where Jason had gotten the pearls he gave Robin years ago for Christmas was Miller Howards in Port Charles. They go in the store and a sales lady comes up to them and asks if she could be of assistance. Jason tells her that they are looking for engagement and wedding rings. She shows them to the display of rings and Jason told her, "Robin look at the rings and choose what you want, don't worry about price, I want you to have what you want so please forget about prices and let's look for something that you would be proud to wear for the rest of your life."

Robin looks and looks for the rings that she would be proud to wear and she keeps coming back to a Sapphire and Diamond ring with black hills gold. She knows they are probably very expensive but that is what she likes.

Jason notices that she keeps looking back at a certain tray and asks her, "Which rings in this tray do you like? I know you do because you keep coming back to this tray."

"Yes, there are rings I like on this tray but I figure they are probably very expensive."

"So? Which ones do you like?" Jason asked her seriously and Robin knows by his tone that he wasn't going to give up till she told him. She pointed to the Sapphire and Diamond ring with black hills gold and it has matching wedding rings for him and her.

Jason asks to see those rings and he looks at them and decides these are indeed perfect for him and Robin. He has the sales lady size them and they would pick them up after they went to get their wedding outfits. Jason asked the sales lady where he could find a chapel to get married that the preacher did not get dressed up as an Elvis impersonator or an alien or anything else. He wanted just a preacher that could marry him and Robin and not one dressed weird. The sales lady made a call and told them about a chapel with a preacher who did not dress up and he could get them in in an hour and a half so they didn't have very much time to get ready, Robin and Jason look at each other and Jason tells her they would be there. Robin, Jason and Sonny went to look for outfits to wear. After about a half hour they finally find something that Robin liked, Jason had picked his blazer, button down shirt and pants in the first store and they were in the third store before Robin found something she liked.

They went and got the rings and headed for the chapel to get married.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


End file.
